


drowning

by monster_mush0



Category: Batman (Comics), OC - Fandom, batman oc
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monster_mush0/pseuds/monster_mush0
Summary: Everyone had their ups and downs in life. No one can have an easy life, not even the riches men in this god-forsaken world. Some people were lucky to not be beaten by the one they trusted, the one they could come home to and walk on thin ice, to have to rethink why they were even breathing at this point. (I have not written in such a long time so apologize if it has errors all over.)





	

Everyone had their ups and downs in life. No one can have an easy life, not even the riches men in this god-forsaken world. Some people were lucky to not be beaten by the one they trusted, the one they could come home to and walk on thin ice, to have to rethink why they were even breathing at this point.   
She was only twenty one years old, hair wet from the cold, sharp water that nearly taken her breath away. Dragging her body along the grass as she coughed up water, her legs shaking horribly as her hands grasped the grass, tearing it as her body was sore. Her mind was cracking, knowing she was nearly killed by the one she loved.   
It all happened because she refused, she refused to sleep with Isaac. He said they’d go for a date instead, to a fancy restaurant to have her forgive him nearly forcing himself onto her. No, instead, he stopped by the railroad that was hovering under the lake, which he pulled out a gun towards her, making her back up by the surprised act. Hallie didn’t understand, why was he doing this? Her legs kept backing up, as he kept coming closer towards her. Fear rushed in her, her eyes starting to run tears down her face. Where was the man that would kiss her awake, who she would pick up after work and love her? Tears kept coming down harshly, as Isaac kept yelling for her to turn around, her mouth trying to form words, but just couldn't. She wanted to scream at him, to say what he’s doing isn’t right, and how he needs help. But hell, that would just kill her. At this point, why not. Hallie wasn’t anything special anymore, the love of her life was currently pointing a gun towards her, she was beaten constantly, why, she wondered why he still didn’t pull the trigger. She didn’t care anymore.  
He got sick of her not listening, soon just rushing towards her and pushing her into the nearly frozen lake. The cold water made her nearly go into shock, her mouth gasping her air as soon as she was nearly at the bottom. She soon gave up hope, this was for the better. The cops wouldn’t bother to find her, she was a lost cause to everyone. She was nothing to everyone, why still hold on at this point? This would be for the better..  
Closing her eyes, letting death grip her body, dragging her towards the afterlife. She was just waiting for it all to end, the misery, the sadness, everything. She wanted it all to stop, and this was the move to make it. Everything was silent, her lungs felt like they were on fire, her legs went numb a little, she felt little happy by this. It was what she wanted for awhile. Her mind kept remembering everything she’s done, being adopted many times, playing baseball, and Isaac..  
Soon, her body jumped, her mind snapping as it went straight to anger boiling in her. Hallie quickly went towards the surface, gripping for life, even if most of her body was aching with pain and numbness, Something made her snap into pure hatred, anger, just.. Rage. Her fingers digged through the water, anger kept boiling in her, making her force herself to get out of here.   
Finally hitting the surface, she took heavy breaths, gasping for air as her hair was everywhere, her arms flailing everywhere to get a good balance in the water. Hallie looked around in her surroundings, soon spotting a small little opening with grass and little sand. Hands digged through the water again, her legs kicking towards the open area fastly.   
Finally getting there, her hands dragged her towards the green, rough ground. Taking a minute to get her breath going again, her eyes were sharp, as her mind went straight towards violence. She was never a violent person, she would once in awhile curse at someone, but that was all she could do. But, after nearly drowning, nearly being shot by her so-called “lover”, she wanted nothing but to make him hurt. She finally understood everything, she knew why she was dragging herself out of the nearly frozen lake. She was on the brink of death, but the thought of him made her blood boil. Why did he have to live after everything? He was a monster, a puppeteer, a..   
“Fucker.” She whispered, her voice low and raspy.   
“He doesn’t deserve nothing but..” Her hands gripped the already torn grass, “Death.”


End file.
